Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 37 (Detectives)
Detectives is the thirty-seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN discovers handprints all around his space and goes as detective to find who did them. *CHARLI wears different disguises to be a detective. *KATHLEEN is going to dress up like an animal and Jup Jup gives her some clues to guess which one. *CHARLI pretends to be a blue-tongued lizard, a crocodile and a crab. *TIM investigates about mixed animals. *CHARLI does the lion and tiger poses. *KELLIE gets a message with a magic marker that paints letter M. *CHARLI finds a piece of paper with three words on it: march, monkey and mash. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who lost the TV remote control, so she starts to ask her siblings (Tim and Charli) some questions, and they find some paw prints that lead them to the dog (Nathan). Gallery Nathan S3 E37.png Charli S3 E37 1.png Kathleen S3 E37.png Charli S3 E37 2.png Tim S3 E37.png Charli S3 E37 3.png Kellie S3 E37.png Charli S3 E37 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E37.png Trivia *During Nathan's segment, he wore the same costume from Rain Rain Go Away. Songlets ;Shapes in space Have detective work to do, just need a little clue Solve the mystery, who did it and why? No one will know me, no one will see me In a disguise I won't be recognized. Have detective work to do, just need a little clue Solve the mystery, who did it and why? No one will know me, no one will see me In a disguise I won't be recognized. ;Body move #01 A detective work to do, just need a little clue Solve the mystery, who did it and why? No one will know me, no one will see me In a disguise I won't be recognized. A detective work to do, just need a little clue Solve the mystery, who did it and why? No one will know me, no one will see me In a disguise I won't be recognized. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm gonna be an animal, does it flap, crawl or dive? Is it ring-tailed, red back or buzz around in a hunt I'm looking for some clues, I'm looking for some clues To solve my mystery animal blues. I'm gonna be an animal, does it flap, crawl or dive? Is it ring-tailed, red back or buzz around in a hunt I'm looking for some clues, I'm looking for some clues To solve my mystery animal blues. ;Body move #02 So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals, set them free. So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals, set them free. ;Making music I'm looking at an animal, what can it be? It has a funny head like a chimpanzee Now look at the body, it looks like a zebra And a tail of the twig, now there's a clue to help you Can I work out its sound? What can I hear? Oh oh ah ah ah ah, dear, oh, dear. I'm looking at an animal, what can it be? It has a funny head like a donkey Now look at the body, it looks like a sheep But there is no tail and no little bo-peep Can I work out its sound? What can I hear? Bah bah hee haw hee haw, dear, oh, dear. I'm looking at an animal, what can it be? It has a funny head like a duck, you see Now look at the body, it looks like a bird With a white fluffy tail, how absurd Can I work out its sound? What can I hear? Quack adeely hop, dear, oh, dear. ;Body move #03 The lion pose, the lion pose Will relax you from your toes to your nose Clear your mind and think of how Peaceful it is right here, right now. The tiger pose, the tiger pose Will relax you from your toes to your nose Clear your mind and think of how Peaceful it is right here, right now. ;Word play My magnificent magic marker made a marvellous message for me But who sent this m-m-message? It's quite a mystery M-M-M-My most magnificent letter, mmm, can't think of one better Mmm, send a message to me But who sent the message? It's a m-m-mystery. My magnificent magic marker made a marvellous message for me But who sent this m-m-message? It's quite a mystery M-M-M-My most magnificent letter, mmm, can't think of one better Mmm, send a message to me But who sent the message? It's a m-m-mystery. ;Body move #04 March, monkey, mash, it'll come in a flash Mash, march, monkey, think, think, Charli. March, monkey, mash, it'll come in a flash Mash, march, monkey, think, think, Charli. ;Sharing stories I'll search high, I'll search low I'll search every place I know I'll look here, I'll look there Until I've looked everywhere. I'll search high, I'll search low I'll search every place I know I'll search here, I'll search there Until I've searched everywhere. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about mysteries Category:Ep about detectives Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about magnifying glass Category:Ep about clowns Category:Ep about tigers Category:Ep about clues Category:Ep about flies Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about camouflage Category:Ep about tongues Category:Ep about lizards Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about crocodiles Category:Ep about crabs Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about zebras Category:Ep about donkeys Category:Ep about sheep Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about poses Category:Ep about resting & relaxing Category:Ep about letters, posties & mail Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about words Category:Ep about thinking Category:Ep about the TV Category:Ep about remote controls Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about dogs